Break from the Case
by Not A Droid
Summary: Epilogue to my story "The Way Forward" This is just a little bit of fluffy smut while the teams takes a rest.


Break from the Case

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters, nor do I own the poem "Tiger" by William Blake

A/N: This takes place after my story "The Way Forward"

Emily Prentiss and Dr. Spencer Reid shared a hotel room. It wasn't unusual for the team to share hotel rooms, but Reid usually shared with Morgan and JJ with Prentiss. This was, Emily thought, one of the benefits of the team knowing she was dating Reid. When JJ made the arrangements, she put Reid in with Emily. When Hotch realized what JJ did, he reiterated the need to be professional. Both Emily and Spencer said they could be professional and share a room at the same time. Neither of them noticed the bemused smile on Hotch's face.

It had been a long day. They had flown out that morning to Montana for a serial rape case. After a long day of interviewing victims and family members, and Reid working feverishly on a geographic profile, they were both exhausted. Only a few minutes after getting into their room for the night, both of them were ready for bed.

They were going to get up early to go over the case with the team at breakfast, and then give a profile to the local police. They needed their rest. They left the bathroom light on, partly because Reid didn't like to sleep in total darkness. The other reason was more practical, in case either one of them had to get up in the night.

They slept soundly. Until about 1:30 am. Emily suddenly woke up and realized that Reid wasn't in bed. She opened her eyes and looked around. By the light from the bathroom, she saw that he was on the other side of the room taking of his pajama top.

"What are you doing?" The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. A part of regretted saying anything, thinking it would be nice steal a look at him taking things off his young body.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't. Not totally anyway. What are you doing?"

"Taking my top off. I'm hot."

"Why are you taking it off way over there?"

"I'm folding it up and putting in my bag. I don't want to make a mess of the room."

Well, come back to bed. You need to sleep. It's going to be another long day tomorrow."

"I know, I was just thinking…"

"Don't. No thinking about the case right now. Come back to bed and sleep."

As he walked over the bed, Emily looked at his bare torso. It wasn't as muscular as some men she had dated, but there was something about it she found appealing. He walked to the end of the bed and crawled to get underneath the sheets hext her. There was something about the way his lean body moved up the bed that aroused her. The moment his body was next to hers, she pulled him close to her. One of her hands began to pull and tweak one of his nipples.

"I thought we were going to sleep." Reid said.

"That was before you started that teasing thing you do."

"I just crawled back into bed."

"Who do you think you're fooling Spencer? You always look innocent, but I know you. You're such a tease and a seducer, you always get me to make the first move." She kissed him lightly on the back of the neck. Then her kisses started moving slowly down his spine. A soft moan escaped Spencer's lips. She always knew just how to get him excited. She moved the covers off the bed so she had more mobility. Somehow, she didn't quite know how, he managed to get on top of her. Their hands interlocked, as he began kissing her. His eyes had an intense ferocity to them.

She smiled. "There's my tiger."

In between kisses he said in an intense whisper," Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forests of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy fearful symmetry?" Spencer Reid was the only man Emily knew who recited poetry during sex. There was something both kinky and nerdy about it. He continued kissing her, moving away from her mouth down her jawline until he was kissing her throat. As he was kissing her, both of them working in conjunction to take her sleeping shirt off. While they did that, she managed to flip him over so she was now on top.

"My turn." She began kissing him at the jawline, and then moved downward, until she came to his chest. She began to gently bite his nipples, which caused him to moan in pleasure. As she continued to kiss, suck, and bite both of his nipples, she also felt the hardness grown through his sleeping pants. She pul;led down his pants, and focused her attention on his cock. As she did, he continued to moan with pleasure, until she said,"Oh God Emily..I'm close."

"oh no, not yet Spencer." She got up, and put his pants completely off. While he got a condom on, she took her last piece of clothing off. They met again on the bed. This time she was laying down, as he pushed himself inside her. Slowly at first, not quite putting all of himself in there. She glared at him. "Stop being a fucking tease."

He smiled and said, "I don't know what you mean."

Suddenly, she flipped him over, so that he was laying on the bed and she was straddling over him.

"Hey!" he cried in protest.

"That's what you get for being a tease." She lowered herself onto him, and began to ride his stiff member. Every so often she would stop, and tuck her head down, so her hair tumbled down and the ends just touched his chest for a few seconds. Every time she did that he whispered, "oh yeah." She kept riding him, harder and faster until, without warning, he flipped them back over so that he was on top of her. He grabbed hold of the headboard to give him leverage, and started to slam into her hard, again and again. Everytime he went in her deeper, she whispered, "Oh Spencer."

Then, as he could feel himself ready to come, her legs clamped around him, as she began to climax. As her hip began to buck against his, he came to. They collapsed just like that tangled against each other. They pulled the sheets over them, stayed tangled like for a while, until they fell asleep.

When they woke up a few hours later, it was only reluctantly that they disentangled from each other and started getting ready for the day. When they joined the rest of the team for breakfast, Derek Morgan couldn't resist a smile.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"All I know is he never looks that well rested when _we_ share a room."

Emily managed to blush. Spencer was either ignoring them or so deeply engaged in going over his geographic profile that he never heard them. He kept that same focus as the rest of the team laughed.


End file.
